Pikkuveli
by Crina
Summary: ”Chaalie?” Ron jatkoi hetken hiljaisuuden kuluttua. ”Chaalie, miksi minä en voi tulla mukaan?”


Edellisenä iltana Charlie Weasley ei ollut voinut hillitä innostustaan, vaan oli juoksennellut huoneessaan edestakaisin, varmistanut kerta toisensa jälkeen pakanneensa matka-arkkuunsa kaiken tarvittavan, ja yön tullessa heittelehtinyt sängyssään valveilla niin pitkään, että lopulta Bill, jonka kanssa hän jakoi huoneensa, oli heittänyt häntä tyynyllään ja kertonut kiroavansa hänet jos hän vielä jatkaisi. 

"Tai siis", Bill oli sanonut väsähtäneesti, "minä tiedän kyllä kuinka innoissasi sinä olet. Mutta pysy nyt hyvä ihminen kaavuissasi."

Charlie oli yrittänyt tehdä niin kuin Bill käski, ja oli onnistunutkin. Mutta nyt, syyskuun ensimmäisen päivän aamuna, hän tunsi sisuksissaan taas kerran omituista kiemurtelua, joka pakotti hänet jälleen hermoilemaan matka-arkkunsa äärellä.

Alakerrasta kantautui iloisia ääniä, haarukoiden, veitsien sun muiden ruokailuvälineiden kilinää, ja aamiaisen tuoksu oli suorastaan huumaava. Silti Charlie ei ollut vielä liittynyt muun perheen seuraan, vaan katseli nyt ympärilleen huoneessa, jossa oli asunut lähemmäs kaksitoista vuotta. Ja tänä iltana hän ei menisikään nukkumaan tässä tutun turvallisessa huoneessa, vaan jossakin aivan muualla.

Se oli aika pelottavaa, se Charlien oli myönnettävä. Jättää taakseen kaikki tuttu ja turvallinen... Hän ei tuntisi Tylypahkan väestä ketään, ellei mukaan luettu Billiä, joka kuitenkin viettäisi suurimman osan ajastaan omien kavereidensa kanssa. Ehkä hän ei saisi lainkaan ystäviä. Mitä jos opettajat olisivat ilkeitä? Ja Tylypahkan ruoka ei varmastikaan voisi vetää vertoja äidin laittamalle.

Charlie säpsähti kuullessaan oven avautuvan. Hetken hän arveli äidin lennähtäneen huoneeseen itkeskelemaan toiseksi vanhimman lapsensa kasvamista, niin kuin hän oli tehnyt viimeisen viikon aikana aivan liian monta kertaa, mutta sitten hän oivalsikin katselevansa neljävuotiasta pikkuveljeään.

Ron puristi resuista, monta kolhua kärsinyttä mutta hyvin rakasta nalleaan rintaansa vasten ja tuijotti Charlieta ihailevasti suurilla sinisillä silmillään. "Saanko minäkin tulla mukaan Tylypah-kaaaan?" hän kysyi anovasti, venytellen koulun nimeä suussaan vetoavasti. "Jooko, Chaalie? Ei meidän talvitse keltoa äidille mitään."

Siitähän vasta sirkus syntyisikin. Charlie saattoi oikein kuvitella, kuinka äiti kokoaisi avukseen kaikki mahdolliset viranomaiset taikaministeristä niihin jästien piiseihin – tai johonkin sellaisiin – asti etsimään kadonnutta nuorimmaista poikaansa.

"Älä viitsi, Ron. Sinä pääset sinne muutaman vuoden kuluttua ihan luvan kanssa. Ole nyt vain kiltti poika ja pysy täällä."

"Mutta kun täällä ei ole mitään tekemistä", Ron marisi lapsellisella tavallaan. "Ja Fled ja Solge kiusaavat koko ajan eivätkä suostu leikkimään."

Charlie kovetti sydämensä. "Leiki sitten Percyn kanssa. Tai Ginnyn, hän vaikuttaa hirveän yksinäiseltä." Hän kääntyi tarkastamaan matka-arkkuaan vielä kerran välittämättä Ronin kiukkuisista vastalauseista ("Mutta kun Sinny on tyttö! Minä olen jo iso poika, en minä voi leikkiä tyttöjen kanssa!").

"Chaalie?" Ron jatkoi hetken hiljaisuuden kuluttua. "Chaalie, miksi minä en voi tulla mukaan?"

Huokaisten itsekseen isoveli tarttui pikkuveljeä kädestä ja johdatti tämän ulos huoneesta. "Ron, sinulla ei ole lupaa lähteä. Saat kutsun sitten muutaman vuoden päästä, usko nyt vain minua."

"Mutta entä jos minä en saakaan kutsua?" Ronin alahuuli väpätti hivenen. Omantunnon tuskat alkoivat oitis raastaa Charlieta.

"Kyllä sinä sen saat, älä nyt vielä murehdi. Ainoa syy mikset sinä saisi kutsua, olisi -"

Ron kivettyi paikoilleen ja tuijotti veljeään silmät äärettömän suuriksi revähtäneinä.

"-se, että kiusaat isoveljesi hengiltä."

Ron näytti yhä melko kauhistuneelta, ja Charlie rupesi oitis vakuuttelemaan sen olleen vain vitsi. Kohta pojan kasvoille alkoi jo palautua normaali väri, ja hän rutisti Charlien kättä lujasti heidän marssiessaan keittiöön. Fred ja George huomasivat oitis tavan, jolla pikkuveli roikkui Charlien kädessä, ja virnistäessään toisilleen muiden huomaamatta he keksivät jälleen uuden tavan jolla kiusata yksinäistä, viatonta pikku-Ronia.


End file.
